The present invention relates generally to engines capable of developing reciprocating motion, and more particularly, is directed to a buoyancy energy engine designed to reciprocate an output shaft by utilizing the buoyancy of fluid contained within a vertical hollow casing.
The buoyancy energy engine of the present invention utilizes the buoyancy effect of water to elevate a buoyancy piston within a vertical, hollow casing. By alternately exposing and shielding the bottom of the buoyancy piston to the buoyant effect of a liquid, the power piston can be made to reciprocate within the casing to simultaneously reciprocate an output power shaft.